Untuk Kamu yang Selalu Lupa
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Just NH. AU. OOC. "Seharusnya aku tahu diri, tahu kalau akan dimarahi olehmu. Tapi jari-jari ini selalu memiliki kehendak sendiri untuk memencet deret nomor ponselmu dan memanggilmu untuk menjemputku yang hilang ini."/ Read and Review without Violence #Ala PramborsRadio #kekekkek :D


**R**hyme **A. B**lack

**P**resen**T**

A **NaruHina** Fanfiction

"**U**ntuk **K**amu yang **S**elalu **L**upa"

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Khisimoto-**sensei.

**WARNING : **always, **OOC. OOC. OOC. AU. 1Shot.**

Hope You Enjoy It! ^_^

_"Karena segalanya tentangmu tak akan bisa kulupakan..."_

~0o0~

1… 2… 3… ACTION!

~0o0~

"**K****amu** di mana?!" suaramu terdengar marah, meski samar-samar kutemukan ada nada khawatir di sana. Mungkin saat ini kamu telah bersiap memaki diriku, pula akan mengomel lagi karena kesalahan yang berulang kali aku perbuat.

**Buta arah.**

Kesalahan yang paling sering kulakukan ketika bepergian sendiri adalah selalu lupa jalan pulang. Kamu selalu memarahi diriku karena hal ini, tak jarang pula kau mengataiku sebagai 'si jelek yang tak punya rumah' karena seringnya aku kesasar. Seharusnya aku tahu diri, tahu kalau akan dimarahi olehmu. Tapi jari-jari ini selalu memiliki kehendak sendiri untuk memencet deret nomor ponselmu dan memanggilmu untuk menjemputku yang hilang ini.

Maaf, merepotkanmu...

"Hime? Oiii... kamu gak diculikkan?" suaramu membangunkanku dari lamunan tentangmu yang selalu muncul tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat.

"Ah? Eh... engg... enggak... enggak kok, Naru-kun."

"Kamu di mana?" tanyamu lagi, dengan suara yang disabar-sabarkan.

"Nggak... nggak tahu..." jawabku sedikit ketakutan. Senja telah lewat dan tempatku berada sekarang sudah mulai sepi.

"Deskripsikan tempatmu." perintahmu.

"Engg... banyak pohon-pohonnya..."

"Kamu di tengah hutan?" potongmu.

"Bu-bukan! engg... terus... ada warung kecil, dekat kolam ikan... engg... terus ada... ada... papan rusak yang tulisannya 'dilarang buang sampah di sini'." jelasku panjang lebar, dan berharap semoga saja kau mengerti.

Kudengar suara helaan napasmu di seberang sana, " Hime _jelek_, kamu ini buta banget deh."

Aku merenggut kesal, terkadang hinaanmu itu menyakitkan.

"Lebih jelas lagi dong Hime." desakmu.

"Nggak tahu lagi, Naru-kun..." balasku sedikit memelas.

"Nggak ada hal yang lebih mencolok lagi di situ? coba deh kamu jalan-jalan lagi..."

Aku segera menuruti perintahmu, bayanganku yang mulai memburam membuatku semakin takut, dewi malam masih enggan keluar dari balik awan-awan kelabu yang menyelubunginya. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di perempatan, lampu merah. Syukurlah.

"Engg... Na—Naru-kun?" panggilku ragu-ragu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku lagi diperempatan... engg... terus dekat restoran yang plang namanya... apa itu.. engg... Dekat restoran 'YaQiniku Q!' iya it—"

"Awwweee!" belum sempat aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut apa yang kulihat, kau sudah memotong perkataanku, "tunggu di situ!"

Tak lama, kulihat sosokmu di seberang jalan sana. Seketika ketakutanku hilang begitu melihat wajahmu, mata biru lautmu bergerak liar mencari.

"Na—Naru-kun!"

Kau menoleh ke arahku, dan saat itu pula kau memelototiku dan menggerakkan jari telunjukmu, menginstruksi diriku untuk tetap di tempatku berdiri sementara kau menyeberangi jalan.

"Kamu itu, suka sekali pergi-pergi sendiri! Baru tidak tahu jalan pulang!" omelmu begitu kau tepat di depanku, dan tak hanya itu kau bahkan menjitak kepalaku.

"Ma-af..."

"Kalau kamu hilang lagi gimana?" tanyamu lagi, masih menatap kesal kepadaku yang hanya bisa menunduk, antara malu dan juga sedih.

Maaf, karena aku selalu menyusahkanmu.

"Hime, lain kali kalau mau pergi... bilang sama aku ya? Biar aku anterin kemana pun kamu mau pergi. Biar kamu gak hilang lagi. Biar aku gak khawatir lagi. Oke?"

Aku menangguk pasrah.

Kamu mengelus kepalaku pelan, dan entah mengapa perilakumu itu seolah-olah menghilangkan semua bebanku. Kau merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku menyeberang jalan.

"Maaf ya, _Jelek,_ tadi aku marahin kamu. Tapi beneran deh, tadi aku takut banget. Jangan sampe kamu hilang kayak waktu itu. Sampe jam dua belas malam gak ketemu-ketemu." katamu lagi, kembali mengingatkanku pada kenangan sewaktu kita masih berseragam putih merah. Kelas 5 SD. Aku yang pulang terlarut malam, kesasar. Untung waktu itu aku bertemu ayah dan ibumu yang juga dimintai tolong untuk mencariku.

Aku ingat saat itu. Saat aku yang baru pulang dengan ayah dan ibumu, kau berkacak pinggang di teras rumahku, dekat Ayahku yang telah menunggu di rumah. Gayamu lucu, kau menirukan ayahku yang bersedekap dan memelototiku. Kau selalu saja berlaku sok.

Heran-herannya, mau-maunya hatiku menjatuhkan diri kepada laki-laki sok seperti kamu.

"Himeeee! Jangan ngelamun lagiii! Dengerin kalo aku lagi ngomong!"

Ehmm.

Maaf, karena aku selalu memikirkan dirimu.

~0o0~

**Lupa.**

Lagi-lagi aku melupakan sesuatu yang walaupun kecil namun sangat berharga. Seperti saat ini. lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku melupakan dompetku. Dan sekarang pun aku terpaksa harus mengandalkanmu lagi.

"Naru-kun... bisa kan? Aku mohooon... sekali iniii sajaaa..." kataku memohon-mohon padamu dari balik telepon genggamku.

"Dasarrr! Nenek-nenek! Pikuuunn! Kamu tuh ya, masih muda tapi sudah tua! Kenapa biar dompet aja bisa kelupaan? Ckckckkc..." kamu mengomeliku lagi. Lagi-lagi telingaku harus tahan dengan segala kebawelanmu.

"Na—Naru-kun..."

"Iya, iya.. bilang aja sama Mbak-mbaknya suruh tunggu sebentar. Gue ke sana secepetnya." katamu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku medesah lega, dan segera menghadap ke mbak-mbak kasir yang memandangiku seperti macan memandangi mangsanya.

"Te... teman saya bakalan kesini secepatnya mbak..." kataku pelan.

"Cepet ya dek, harus segera! Kalau sampe ada pembeli yang kabur gara-gara ngantrinya lama, mbak harus ganti rugi! Ingat ganti rugi!" ucap penjaga kasir itu dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku dari balik meja kasirnya.

Aku berusaha tenang, dan mengharapkan agar antrian di kasir supermarket ini tidak semakin panjang. Sudah ada dua orang ibu-ibu yang mengantri dan memelototi belakangku. Naru-kun, cepatlah datang...

~0o0~

"Himeee!" suaramu yang begitu akrab menyapa telingaku, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat dirimu. Namun senyumanku mendadak hilang begitu melihat ada lebam merah di pipi kananmu.

"Na... Naru..."

"Bentar aku cerita. Nih, pake uang aku dulu bayarnya."

Namun perintahmu hanya berlalu di telingaku, perhatianku sepenuhnya ada pada keanehan di pipi kananmu.

"Berapa mbak?" tanyamu, mengacuhkan tatapanku dan sibuk mengambil selebaran di dalam dompetmu. Membayari semua belanjaanku siang itu. "Kembaliannya ambil aja mbak, anggap aja ganti rugi waktu." lanjutmu, tersenyum sungkan.

"Makanya mas, kalau punya pacar sering diingetin. Supaya jangan bikin susah kayak gini." kata-kata penjaga kasir itu mengusik pikiranku dari luka di wajahmu, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena kamu menyeretku keluar. Dan aku hanya mengikut di belakangmu.

"Itu kenapa Naru-kun?" tanyaku begitu kita sudah sampai di tempat kamu memarkir motormu.

"Enggg... biasalah, pembalap..." katamu, menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan motormu dari parkiran.

"Biasa... biasa apa?! Kenapa jadi kegores gini?" tanyaku meraba bagian pipimu yang luka.

"Gak sengaja tadi, Hime."

"Gak sengaja kenapa?!"

"Ke... serempet."

"Keserempettt?!" kagetku. Kamu hanya nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalamu. "Kenapa bisa?!"

"Yaa... bisalah..." kamu ngeles lagi.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Udah deh, biasa aja lagi... udah pulang yuk, panas nih."

"Gak sebelum kamu bilang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"_Nenek_, ini cuma luka kecil, oke. Gak usah cerewet deh."

"_Naruto!"_ aku benar-benar serius bertanya dan kamu mengelak, aku benci itu. Aku benci ketika ada yang aneh pada dirimu dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Oke, tadi aku buru-buru ke sini setelah terima telepon kamu. Terus saking buru-burunya lampu merah aku terobos, ada truk lewat, dan... yah... aku nyalip-nyalip gitu... terus... aku oleng... terus... jatuh deh, keseret deh..." kamu nyengir lagi.

Tapi seketika pandanganku mengabur, panas kurasankan di kedua mataku. Ada yang menyayat di hatiku.

Kamu hampir celaka, dan ini semua salahku.

"Hime, pliss deh jangan nangis." katamu, mengusap air mata yang tanpa kusadari mengalir di pipiku dengan ibu jarimu.

"Ma... maaf..." senggukku. Dan sungguh tak pantas aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku yang selalu saja merepotkanmu, membuatmu susah, dan sekarang membuatmu celaka. Aku tidak pantas untuk maafmu.

"Udah... udah... gak apa kok Hime, yang penting sekarang aku ada di sini kan? Aku baik-baik aja. Jadi nangisnya udahan ya?"

"Maaf..."

Dan kau tidak berkata-kata lagi, tanganmu serta merta merangkul bahuku, menyembunyikan wajahku di dadamu. Kamu mengelus pundakku pelan, menenangkanku.

Tapi sengguk ini tak mau pergi, "Gara-gara aku... gara-gara..."

"Shhh, jangan suka nyalahin diri sendiri deh, oke? Aku baik-baik aja. Jadi kamu, Hinata Hyuuga Hime sahabat baikku yang pelupa, jangan nangis lagi. Aku gak suka kalo liat kamu nangis. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dan tercipta lagi perih yang baru.

Aku lupa, ternyata aku ini sahabatmu.

Andaikan perkataan penjaga kasir tadi tidak meracuni otakku.

~0o0~

_"Tak apa bila kamu selalu lupa, Karena dari hal itulah aku tahu bahwa kau akan selalu mengandalkanku. Untuk menjadi pengingatmu. Dan inginku, menjadi pengingatmu di seumur hidupku..."_

-**fin-**

**Author's side**

_Bonjour, mon amie_ NHLicious!

Hehehe, baa kabanyo?

Hehehe *nyengir mulu* daku datang lagi teman… hehehehe *gampared*…

Ini balik lagi dengan NaruHina lagi #takAdaPerkembangan

Sebenanrya ini cerita lama sih, salah satu oneshot dari PoH Series, yang di blog. Berhubung daku kurang kerjaan, sekaligus merasa sayang daripada nggak diapa-apain nih cerita, mending di publish di FFn juga. Hohoho…

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai selesai yak!

Buat NHLicious... Keep Stay Cool Guys, Read and Review without VIOLENCE! a.k.a. Jangan suka maki-maki author! :D

Au revoir! 3

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yaphzzz…

_**NaruHina… The coolest pairing…**_

_**Ever after…**_

*kenapa? Ndak setuju? Goreng aspal!* Wkwkwkwk


End file.
